


the magic of technology

by orphan_account



Series: 30 weeks of writing prompts [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Confessions, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Technology, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crowley loves playing angry birds, iPhones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: summary: crowley helps aziraphale figure out how technology works and of course, feelings are involved (Week 6 of my 30 week writing prompt challenge: tech support)





	the magic of technology

To say that Crowley and Aziraphale had been around for a long time was an understatement. They had been around since the beginning of everything, as in since Adam and Eve were wandering around in the garden. They had been around long enough to have seen and interacted with dinosaurs. They had been around to watch empires built on hope and peace crumble into violence and chaos. They had been around to watch Christopher Columbus “discover” America and watched as the world continued to grow in diversity and experience.

The angel and demon’s purposes were the same: to make sure Armageddon would run smoothly. But while they were watching over Earth, two events happened. The first was that they both grew emotionally attached to Earth and all the stupid little beings it housed. Aziraphale was more obviously attached to all Earthly things but Crowley kept his feelings to himself so he seemed like he didn’t really care much for the Earth.

But when Armageddon began to approach, Crowley realized that he actually quite liked Earth. While Aziraphale was obsessed with sushi and books, Crowley loved the music and popsicles and if Armageddon was going to destroy his favorite objects, Crowley wasn’t so enthusiastic about it anymore.

The second event that occurred while the angel and demon were on the planet was that they both became attached to each other. Not physically, of course, but rather through an unspoken bond that could be considered a friendship, or even more if you looked into it more carefully. Somewhere between all the wars between countries and civilizations built, Crowley and Aziraphale fell in love.

If one of them spoke about his feelings directly, then everything would be easier. They wouldn’t have to make lies about why they were constantly appearing in each other’s lives, even though they didn’t have to, and somehow, they both were oblivious that their passionate love was requited. Somehow, even though they went on many adventures that could be interpreted as dates, they still didn’t confess their love to each other.

Through everything they had been through together, they had never gone through anything as confusing as the creation of the iPhone. When Steve Jobs first introduced the iPhone, everybody knew it would be a big deal but nobody expected it to blow up as it did.

Crowley began seeing more humans walking around with their heads lowered, staring at a rectangular, glowing device in their hands and he decided to look into it. After discovering that these new devices were called “iPhones”, Crowley decided that he wanted to get one for himself to try out and see why everybody loved it so much. So, he got himself an iPhone and Crowley being Crowley, figured out how it worked pretty quickly. And as a result, he also got hooked on playing games like Angry Birds on his phone all day.

One day, Aziraphale and Crowley agreed to meet up at a park bench to discuss Armageddon and because Crowley arrived early, he sat on the park bench, his finger nimbly swiping across the screen as he played Angry Birds. When Aziraphale saw Crowley’s new device, he was confused.

“What on Earth is that?”

Crowley looked up from his game and showed Aziraphale his screen, a questioning look forming on his face. Aziraphale could feel the curiosity burning behind Crowley’s sunglass as Crowley asked, “You’ve never seen an iPhone before?”

“I don’t think so? That looks nothing like a telephone,” Aziraphale commented, sitting down next to Crowley and staring at the iPhone screen as Crowley proceeded to finish the Angry Birds level he was playing.

“It’s called an iPhone. It’s like a telephone without permanent wires and more things. You can call and text people. You can take photos and play games and watch funny videos,” Crowley explained, exiting out of the Angry Birds app to show Aziraphale all the apps he downloaded. “See? All these apps are really useful and entertaining.”

“Hm, that looks interesting. Actually, now that you’ve explained it, I would like to try having one. You’ve tempted me once again.”

Crowley grinned at Azriaphale’s remark and tucked his phone away. “I can help you with that. Meet me here next week and I’ll have one for you.”

And just as Crowley promised, he had gotten an iPhone for Aziraphale by the next week. When Aziraphale walked to the park bench, Crowley handed him his new iPhone and Aziraphale examined the phone in awe. He let out a little yelp of surprise when he pressed the home button, causing the screen to light up and Crowley smiled at the angel’s reaction.

“So, show me how to use this iPhone,” Aziraphale carefully handed the phone over to Crowley, who unlocked it and began showing Aziraphale the features of the iPhone.

First, Crowley showed Aziraphale how to call and added him as Aziraphale’s first contact. Then, he downloaded a few apps on Aziraphale’s phone, specifically YouTube. As Crowley scrolled through the many videos available to watch for free on YouTube, Aziraphale’s eyes went wide with wonder at the gamut of videos available for streaming.

But the biggest discovery was texting. When Crowley went to the messages app, Aziraphale looked confused and asked, “What’s texting?”

“It’s like leaving a written voicemail. You can write messages and have conversations. See, you can send me a text,” Crowley demonstrates by typing a message into Aziraphale’s phone and sending it to his contact before holding up his phone to show that he received the message. Aziraphale seemed mystified by texting and as he held his iPhone, he looked down at it with an expression of amazement, clearly stunned by how much a tiny piece of metal could hold.

Just as Crowley predicted, Aziraphale also got hooked pretty quickly. He was sending multiple texts to Crowley every day and with each message, his typing was more coherent (his first few messages were awkwardly written “hleof chrksilye” and “o mEatn heElio cttolwy”).

Crowley got used to Aziraphale’s good morning and good night messages and somehow managed to fall more in love with the angel than he had before. Then, one fateful day, Aziraphale sent a text after asking Crowley to meet him at the bookshop that read “Thanks! I love you very much <3”.

When Crowley first read the message, his cheeks burned red and he typed back, “Is this some sort of joke?”

He anxiously waited for Aziraphale to text back and Aziraphale replied, “Of course not! I even searched up how to do a heart emoticon for you.”

This caused Crowley to grin like a giant idiot and his cold heart fluttered to life with affection as he answered Aziraphale’s text with, “Good. I love you too <3.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
